Fisketuren
by Lora Kael
Summary: Danish. A little story to follow up on 'Vader's vaders' as well as a tribute to another funny AU skywalker family story. Please review after reading.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or the characters in the story. I'm just playing around with them. No money comes out of my little stories.

Noter: Den her er halvt en fortsættelse til Vader's vaders, og halvt en tribut til en anden god/sjov skywalker familiehistorie.

* * *

"Hjælp! Jeg bliver angrebet af et fiskenet!"

"Et fiskenet?" lyder det vantro.

"Ja, det sidder fast i min hjelm! Så hjælp mig dog, søn."

"Ja, ja, jeg kommer nu; båden skal jo heller ikke kæntre, vel?" Luke får sig hen i den anden ende af båden uden at den vipper alt for meget.

"Forsigtig, Luke, forsigtig; pas på nettet ikke går i stykker!"

"Jeg er så forsigtig som jeg kan være," kommer det nogenlunde roligt. "Hvordan fik du overhovedet viklet nettet ind i din hjelm til at starte med?"

"Jeg sagde jo jeg blev angrebet," knurrer Vader. Kraften ta' ham og alle hans spørgsmål. Hvem havde også givet ham alle de spørgsmål og sagt det var okay at sige dem højt?

"Det har du, far."

"Ved mine vaders, hold op med at læse mine tanker, knægt!"

"Jeg øver mig jo bare i at bruge Kraften, far, som du har sagt jeg skal," lyder det uskyldigt fra Luke.

Vader knurrer lidt, men siger ikke noget.

Luke går tilbage til hans egen ende af båden, og i et stykke tid kommer der ikke et ord fra nogen af dem. Det er tydeligt, at Vader stadig sidder og skumler over det med fiskenettet, i hvert fald for Luke, som kan føle det. For en udefra kommende vil det bare se ud, som om de er to personer, der sidder i behagelig stilhed og fisker midt ude på en af Naboos mange søer.

"Hov, jeg har bid!" kommer det fra Vader. "Jeg har bid! Luke, så kom dog med nettet!"

Vader har rejst sig op og læner sig bagud for at få noget modvægt til fangsten. Båden vipper lidt faretruende, og Luke går forsigtigt mod midten af båden med fiskenettet i hånden.

"Far, pas nu på vi ikke tipper!" Luke vipper fra side til side for at modvirke bevægelserne Vaders kamp med fisken har startet.

"Der sker ikke noget, Luke. Vi skal bare ha' halet denne her indenbords." Vader puster lidt, mens han haler endnu en gang. "Stædige...dumme...fisk!"

"Er du sikker på den overhovedet kan være i båden?" Luke kigger ud over kanten for at se om han kan få øje på hvad der end er bidt på.

"Sagtens," kommer det selvsikkert fra Vader. "Ellers må vi bare løfte den direkte ind på stranden med Kraften."

Luke stirrer på ham. "Du vil ha' vi skal løfte fisken ind på stranden herfra med Kraften?"

"Det er god øvelse, søn." Vader hiver lidt i stangen igen. "Vi skal bare lige ha' den op til overfladen først."

Pludselig vipper båden voldsomt, da vandet bølger opad. I næste øjeblik kommer en kæmpe fisk til syne, da den nærmest springer hidsigt op af vandet.

"Argh! Hjælp, den æder os!"

"Vrøvl! Fang den, Luke, fang den! Inden den når at stikke af!"

Luke får med nød og næppe holdt sig i båden og skynder sig at række ud med Kraften. Det her er den største ting han endnu har prøvet, at løfte med Kraften og den bryder sig _ikke_ om det.

"Far, tror du du kan give mig en hjælpende hånd?"lyder det anstrengt fra Luke.

"Hva', kan du ikke klare den smule fisk selv?"

"Nej! Hjælp mig eller jeg slipper den igen!"

Det får Vader til at springe på benene og båden vipper igen faretruende. Han strækker hånden ud og begynder at hjælpe Luke med at holde fisken. Sammen får de den løftet helt op af vandet, hvor den stadig vrider sig voldsomt i protest.

"Og lad os så smide den fisk ind på land!"

"Smide den? Far, er du sikker på – "

"På mit signal!"

"Jamen, du – "

"NU!"

Vader kyler fisken afsted mod land alt hvad han kan og Luke kan ikke gøre andet end at se hjælpeløst til, da Vader pludselig flyver afsted gennem luften efter fisken, da han stadig holder fast i fiskestangen.

"Sith også!" Luke ser måbende til da fisk og sith fyrste lander med det største plask få meter fra stranden. "Far!" Luke kan ikke se hvad der blev af Vader. _Han er da okay, ikk?_ Luke skynder sig, at tage fat i årerne og ro ind mod breden så hurtigt han kan.

En spruttende sith fyrste dukker op af vandet ved siden af kæmpefisken. "Luke! Luke, vi fik den!" råber Vader triumferende.

"Far, er du okay?" lyder det bekymret fra Luke.

"Selvfølgelig, søn. Jeg har det helt perfekt. Hjælp mig nu med, at få den det sidste stykke ind på stranden. Jeg tror den blev slået ud, da den ramte bunden, så det kunne jo ikke være bedre!"

Luke er sikker på Vader storsmiler inde bag sin maske, at dømme ud fra hans tonefald. "Ja, selvfølgelig..."

Luke hopper ud i vandet og sammen med Vader får de fisken løftet ind på stranden. (Med lidt hjælp fra Kraften).

Vader ligger stolt en hånd på Lukes skulder, som de står og kigger på deres fangst. "Sikke et pragteksemplar. Og så er det endda kun en lille gubberfisk."

Luke flytter sit blik fra fisken til sin far. "Kalder du det for _lille_?"

"Kom, lad os få den tilbage til hytten, så vi kan stege den!"

"Far, den kan ikke engang være i hytten!" Luke kunne ligeså godt ha' talt for døve ører. Vader har allerede smidt en reb om fiskens hale og er begyndt, at slæbe den hen over græsset, mens hans nynner Imperial March.

Luke ser bare efter ham med et opgivende blik. Så trækker han på skuldrene og følger efter. Det var i hvert fald ikke kedeligt, at have en sith fyrste som far.


End file.
